Advancements in the field of technology have increased the demand for systems and applications that support a diverse set of functions in an organization. Such systems and applications may include execution of complex algorithms and procedures to implement processes in the organization. The execution of algorithms and procedures to implement processes may consume dedicated computing resources and may add to the operational costs. Some of the processes may not be optimized, resulting in underutilization of the computing resources. In addition, optimizing processes such that the computing resources are effectively utilized may be challenging.